marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Natalia Romanova (Earth-1610)
, , K.G.B. agent | Relatives = Alexi Shostakov (ex-husband, deceased) Tony Stark (ex-fiancé) | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 125 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Russian | Citizenship2 = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Former U.S. government super-operative, freelance spy, K.G.B. agent | Education = Graduate of the Red Room (Moscow's spy academy) | Origin = Artificially augmented human | PlaceOfBirth = Russia | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Terry Moore | First = Ultimate Marvel Team-Up #14 | Death = Ultimates 2 #13 | HistoryText = Natasha Romanova was a former KGB spy and assassin, nicknamed the "Black Widow". She was originally part of the Ultimates' covert operations ("black ops") team, but was subsequently moved to public status after a publicly acceptable background was written for her. The Widow seems to have genetic or cybernetic enhancements that allow her to coordinate herself in combat far better than the average human, being able, for instance, to leap across the gap between two high-rises. After accepting a marriage proposal from Tony Stark, he presented her with a black suit of Iron Man armor as an engagement present, along with a set of nanites bonded to her skin to control the armor. While testing the armor, they couldn't agree on a new name for her, such as Cybernatrix or Iron Maiden.''The Ultimates 2'' #4 While trying to capture Thor, Natasha pretended that she was pregnant to trick Thor for a sneak attack. Black Widow was later revealed to be a traitor, responsible for revealing the identity of the Hulk, framing Thor and Captain America, and aiding the Liberators in their invasion of America. She only sided with the Liberators not because of their ideology of containing America's foreign policy, but as a chance to "cripple the country that crippled her's and turned Mother Russia into a bankrupt nation of hookers and gangsters."''The Ultimates 2'' #10 After killing Edwin Jarvis, Widow hold Tony Stark hostage and attempting to extort his enormous fortune at gunpoint. However, Stark activated the nanites in her bloodstream and freezes her body in place. He revealed that he had been downloading her knowledge into his mind through the nanites. He then summarily knocked her unconscious with a wine bottle, resulting in probable brain damage. After the Liberators' defeat, Hawkeye tracked Natasha to a hospital, where he shot her in the head with an arrow, killing her for her role in his family's death. | Powers = Black Widow's physical and mental abilities -- notably her speed, agility, reflexes, stamina, recall and concentration -- had been enhanced slightly beyond human limits through unspecified secret technologies. Nanites bonded to her body enabled her to link with and control her Stark-designed battle armor. | Abilities = The Black Widow was a master martial artist, an expert markswoman, a natural actress, an infamous seductress, and a gifted veteran spy. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Iron Man armor. Her costuming had also included miscroscopic suction cups enabling her to cling to walls and ceilings. Her Stark-designed armor gave her tremendous superhuman strenght and durability, the capacity for supersonic flight, and assorted built-in weapons such as repulsor rays, wrist-mounted machine guns and mind-impairing "thought-scramblers". | Transportation = Armoured suit. | Weapons = She carried assorted firearms and various miniaturized tools and weapons, such as communications equipment, tear gas pellets, various drugs, an electrostatic discharge weapon, spring-loaded cables and surveillance devices. | OtherMedia = * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance version * Ultimate Avengers (movie) version | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Widow_(comics) }} Category:Killed by Hawkeye Category:Deceased Characters Category:Spies Category:Armor Users Category:Flight Category:Concussive Blasts